


Ghouls

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets taken by the Ghouls who want revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> Not so sure what I should put in the warnings soo...yeah. Enjoy!

The pain of every gash that the two ghouls left on his forearms was one of the worst pains he felt. The slashed him again and again until his arms was covered in gashes and blood. He could feel the blood slowly seep out of the gashes and he started to struggle against the ropes, trying to break free. He could hear the ghoul that had Adam’s face talking, something about bleeding out and relax. 

 

“Hey!” a familiar voice shouted and a shotgun went off.

 

“Dean! They're ghouls!” Sam shouted and another shot rang out.

 

“Which means head-shot.” Dean said as he came to Sam. He was grabbed before he could start on the ropes and was flung away.

 

Sam could feel himself becoming light headed and the pain worsening. He could hear the fight going on in another room. Once he the sounds of fighting stopped, he called out to Dean, who raced over to him. Sam felt Dean cut the ropes that held his wrists to the table and his brother carefully sitting him up. Dean put a kitchen towel against one forearm before doing the same to the other.

 

“Thank you.” Sam breathed.

 

“That's what family’s for, right?” Dean panted, causing Sam to look at him. “Keep pressure on that.” Dean moved away. Sam watched before taking a deep breath and did what he was told.

  
Sam looked over at Ghoul’s body that wore Adam’s face with sad eyes. He really thought he could get to the kid before anything happened once he found out about Adam. Looks like Sam was wrong on this one. He finally had a little brother to protect and he blew it before he even met the boy.


End file.
